Sun and Star
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Minors running around playing superhero constitutes a worse nightmare situation for the Justice League. As such, Shiro and Keith find themselves both drug into Young Justice becoming guardians of their home planet before becoming guardians of the universe. (Pre-Kerberos, AU to YJ and also my NaNoWriMo 2017)
1. Goruden and Shirubasuta

_Disclaimer – I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender or Young Justice. The Young Justice canon goes AU regarding the original team. Teen Titans existed prior to Young Justice. (See some of the chapters in Beyond the Night, particularly the first one.) Shiro and Keith are siblings by blood in this, their mother is Altean instead of Galra, Ryo is Keith's twin and a pop-idol. Also, humans obviously know about aliens in this, where as they don't in VLD._

 _Oh, and this is my NaNoWriMo project for 2017!_

 **Sun and Star  
** _ **Goruden and Shiribasuta**_

A soft rain fell from the sky, dampening the dark clothing of the two figures looking down at the building in front of them. The smaller of the two figures lay on top of the construct which allowed access to the roof of the neighboring building. He looked through a pair of binoculars, zooming in and taking careful observations of the movements of their current objective moving around the perimeter. The second leaned against the wall, looking out in the same direction.

"What do you see?"

His partner didn't need to say what he saw, his lips pushing together as both had now both observed the actions below. His fingers instead gestured certain movements before holding his thumb up, giving the answer the second wanted. Verbal communication wasn't needed. The hand signs done by the small hands were awkward, if not a bit clumsy. The smaller partners eyes narrowed unseen behind their mask, before pushing himself up from the upper roof.

"Be careful Keith."

A quick nod was the only answer from the rather non-verbal partner, before they took off over the edge of the second roof, swinging easily over the edge to use the fire escape to reach the ground below, his feet creating a light splash in the puddles forming in the alley way. He leaned up against the wall, bringing out the googles again, keeping an eye out for the movement of the guards.

When Keith saw a chance, he moved forward, his movements not as awkward as his signing, almost as if he found himself at ease with these movements. It took only a few movements to get over the fence, vaulting over to land on the other side without making a sound. A quick glance around to make sure of his surroundings, he quickly moved into the shadows. Glancing up, he looked up at the roof.

He couldn't see his partner move, as they were taking separate paths, but in his ear piece, he could hear the signal to move to the next step. He moved with ease, sliding in through an open window, heading up the stairs as the original plan called for, keeping an eye out for the guards. Only, Keith didn't stay hidden like he was supposed to.

Gunfire made him aware of this fact, his small frame diving behind the boxes, taking in a deep breath, before glancing around the corner before bullets flew, making him duck just as splinters went flying. Taking a deep breath, he wasn't sure what went wrong. His partner's voice came over the earpiece. " _Keith? What's happening?_ "

Keith swallowed, tapping the button on the earpiece to let his partner know he was all right.

" _Times like this, I wish you were more communicative._ "

"Gomen-ne." The words were almost a whisper, and a sigh came from the other side.

" _I'm coming…_ "

Keith pulled out the earpiece, quickly turning around the box to toss it at the guard as a distraction, before pouncing and knocking the man out. He then proceeded to make a mad rush to the mission's goal, slamming into the door to try and get it open. His small size had little effect but did manage to draw the attention of the person inside.

His small size caught them off-guard, allowing him to knee the man in the gut. He then dove under the man as the other person attempted to shoot at him, using the person as a shield. He hurried forward, making a quick kick up in the air into the person's jaw. This didn't succeed in knocking them out cold, but another spinning kick did.

His eyes hidden by the mask turned to the hostage they were supposed to rescue, and he stepped forward, intending to untie her from the seat. What Keith didn't notice was the fact the person at the door wasn't completely knocked out but was standing up or the fact he'd managed to draw the attention of everyone else.

A crashing sound was heard as his partner knocked them out with ease, their mouth pressed into a frown. "Shirubasuta."

Keith swallowed, knowing he'd messed up. That meant the head would be giving him a mouthful. His eyes looked at the ground, trying to not think of all the other times he messed up. The young female was panting, and with a quick flick, the ties we cut. His partner began to tie up the culprits, letting out a sigh as he did. He then turned to the girl, who had tears running from her eyes.

He saw the look in her eyes, yet felt a numb feeling, not understanding why she was so frightened. His nose wrinkled, realizing the poor girl had peed her pants. Why she did, he didn't understand, but he did understand she was embarrassed. His partner walked over, patting the girl on the top of her head. "Don't worry. The police will be here soon."

A calloused hand reached out, grabbing Keith's arm, pulling him away, as it was time to make their escape. The smaller hero's head tilted but soon followed suit. They moved to a building nearby, but father than the one they scouted from. His partner removed his mask, revealing dark eyes. "What were you thinking?"

A strangled sound escaped Keith's mouth, and he shrugged his shoulders.

At least his partner didn't seem angry, but then again, he wasn't good at reading people. "Yeah. I know. You don't know what went wrong any more than I did. I believe the intel was off." Then came the glare. "Still, you could have been more careful."

Keith sighed, before nodding his head, but shrugging his shoulders and looking away. He could speak, but hated it, as what he said didn't always work well. Some strange feeling tugged at him, and he looked up, before reaching out to tug his partner's sleeve. His companion startled, quickly putting his mask back on. He stood, turning to look up at the sky, crossing his arms as he looked up at the individual approaching from the sky.

"Are you still chasing bad guys, Goruden?"

Keith dodged behind his companion, looking up at the towering figure. One hand clutched the back of his companion's clothes, peeking out from behind. The person in question was one of the greats, a true hero, yet he still posed a frightening figure. Goruden folded his arms across his chest. "None of your business, Superman.

The man in question let out a sigh. "The Justice League is actually…" Suddenly, his head tilted, frowning as he did so. "Please tell me you didn't get your own sidekick. This isn't a game."

"Shiribasuta's no sidekick. He's my partner."

Superman didn't seem at all pleased. "It's bad enough you took up your father's mantle when he disappeared…"

A squeak escaped Keith's lips, as he ducked behind Goruden. "Again, none of your business."

"Actually, it is. You're both minors. And…" The man of steel sighed. "Do you think I can't bring this to the attention of the Justice League? That we have not just one, but two unsupervised minors operating in Japan?"

"We're not unsupervised, and we will be lectured by the person supervising us regarding the mission going wrong." Goruden reached behind him, pushing Keith forward and around so they could leave. "Since you don't know that, obviously you don't know my secret identity, and thus not his either."

"I can find out."

"We're not your responsibility."

" _No._ " Keith thought to himself. " _We're the responsibility of the Shirogane clan._ "


	2. Deciding Factors

**Sun and Star  
** _ **Deciding Factors**_

Waiting for an answer was a pain.

The incident at the lab occurred only a few days ago, yet Bruce Wayne had yet to make his decision regarding what would happen to the team of young superheroes that had gone rogue on everyone. At least, Dick guessed that's how things appeared to the Justice League. Of course, he also found himself grounded from hero duties, which proved a major pain.

Worse, his foster parent refused to give a time frame in which he would return his decision.

Letting out a deep breath, Dick leaned to the side, irritated with Bruce's inability to make a decision. He picked at his breakfast, moping at the fact he wasn't allowed to see his best friend either. The young teen didn't look up when Bruce stepped into the room but brightened when he heard the man's tone of voice. "So…"

"He's going to say yes. Totally…"

"Pack your bags. We're going to Japan."

Dick felt his eye twitch, before poking his food. "Um. Yeah. Weren't you supposed to be thinking about something? Like, the team?"

"There's something I need to do before I can make a final decision."

"You've already disbanded the Titans, so why not just say we're not allowed." In his mind, the cogs worked. The conclusion was the answer was going to be yes, particularly since Bruce had been wanting to say yes all along, believing that training the young heroes control would prove far more useful than ignoring them.

The answer came to mind as to why Batman would hold off lay in the fact Bruce wanted Dick to steam, and think about his actions, and learn something. Not Batman. Bruce. One of Bruce Wayne's eyebrow's shot up. "I am actually serious in regards to this trip leading to the decisions regarding how we go forward. Specifically, I need to meet with one of my business connections in Japan."

"Not sure why that is important but okay." Dick stood up, shoving his hand's in his pockets. "By the way. You know I hate missing school."

Again, one of Bruce's eyebrow's shot up, but again he said nothing. The thirteen-year-old lost focus as they took the private jet to Japan, arriving in time to be greeted personally by the business connection. This time, one of Dick's eyebrow's shot up, taking in the man carefully.

The man was someone one might stereotype as a yakuza, but Dick knew full well how stereotypes could be wrong. Bruce wouldn't align himself with someone he didn't feel he could trust, but then again, there was that phrase about keeping one's enemies closer. They headed out to the limo waiting for them, provided for them.

Getting into the car, Dick found himself bored to death despite the fact he knew quite a bit of Japanese. The teen stared out the window, taking in the signs. The place was annoyingly like New York City, and they found themselves stopped in front of a billboard. Absent mindedly, Dick spoke up. "Who's Ryo Shirogane."

"Shirogane Ryo." The man corrected, reminding Dick that the Japanese reversed their names. However, he had spoken in English, so chances are he hadn't made a social fauz pas. The man looked at him for some strange reason. "He's my grandson."

"Oh. Great. Nice job not knowing the name of Bruce's business connection."

"He's actually the same age as you."

"Oh." Dick wasn't sure if that was a good thing, as he was ahead of his peers in school, but found himself bullied by others. It wasn't that he wasn't allowed to fight back. There was a time and a place though, one of Bruce's major lessons. Even those his age liked to bully the super smart kid.

"I heard he's in the top ten again." Bruce piped up in Japanese, making one of Dick's eyebrow's rise up. He glanced away, not wanting to think about the fact this guy's grandson was likely a spoiled brat. The rich kids in Gotham were hard to get along with, as they considered him a charity case.

"Yes. He is."

Dick sighed, only to find himself surprised when the limo left the city for the country side. He wasn't surprised to find the place to be one of those Japanese estates, but he also wouldn't be surprised if this family owned the entire village which surrounded it. He asked, not quite sure if asking a question would be seen as polite. "Is the Shirogane family a noble clan?"

"Yes. We're one of the last samurai clans."

Obviously, the man was proud of this, but he likely had a ton of political sway. However, it did explain Bruce's connections with the man. The man had both the political connections in Japan, but there was that code samurai had. Dick slipped off his shoes and followed the man to a room where they would be staying for the next few days. The man gave Dick permission to explore as he wanted, but not to leave the walls of the estate.

Bruce bowed to the man, and Dick followed suit. He was still confused as to what was going on. "Question. Did you really need me along for this trip?"

"I don't know yet."

"So, is this a Batman mission."

"In sorts."

Dick sighed, knowing to leave things at that. Bruce planned on having a discussion with the family head later on, but that left his charge free to wander about. He'd heard some of the girls at school coo and giggle about how wonderful it would be to visit such a place, but in truth, he found himself bored. His mind wasn't at all challenged.

Letting out a deep sigh, he paused, heading a sound. Dick headed towards the sound, peeking into a small room. Frowning, he noticed a set up for gaming. That pleased him a bit. It seemed as if someone had just been there, but ducked out, possibly when they heard him coming. He could tell because the food in the room was still hot.

Looking around, he thought he caught the glimpse of an Asian person peeking around the corner, yet if he had, they darted away as he did so. Letting out a sigh, he headed back to the room, finding that Bruce had already gone to his meeting. Letting out a sigh, he flopped down onto the cushions provided, not sure how to think of the fact there were no beds.

A text from Wally glared at him. "Where r u?"

"Japan." Dick's fingers flew.

"Y?"

"Because Bruce has business here." There didn't come another text at that point. Of course, he knew exactly why that was. Taking a deep breath as a gust of wind sped into the room, Dick rolled his eyes.

"I'm hungry."

"Well, I'm not in charge of feeding you, particularly since this could possibly blow both our covers. And Bruce's."

"Oh… I hadn't thought of that. What are you doing here? He's supposed to be thinking about, well, you know what."

"I honestly don't know. Bruce said that this had something to do with the decision he was making, so here I am."

"Oh." Wally frowned. "This wouldn't happen to those Goru-whats-it and Shi-butt-so characters who are doing the hero thing in Japan?"

Robin's eyes widened, his mouth opening.

"Oh, please. Tell me you do know about them."

"Not that. I knew. Why would that involve us?"

"Honestly, I can't think of a reason. Well, beyond maybe asking Goru-whats-it…"

"Goruden."

"… and his sidekick join."

"It's got to be more than that."

"Yeah, because it's got to be more than that. Because there is no way anything is that simple." Wally facepalmed. "Like, duh."

"Isn't SB staying with you."

"Oh yeah." Wally sighed. "I'd best get back. We're both getting impatient though."

"Myself as well."

With that, Wally was gone, disappearing into the night. Dick pressed his phone against his mouth, but then let out a sigh. Sitting up, he decided to start doing some digging into the local super heroes, only to find them as elusive as Batman and Robin were. Except, the sidekick was as young as he was. Dick closed his eyes, frowning.

The obvious conclusion was that the man Bruce came to talk to was Goruden, and Ryo was Shiribasuta. The problem was, things didn't add up.


	3. Change of Pace

_Note – I forgot to mention that I'm using my original headcanon for the ages, particularly since this idea came out before the handbook came out, so there is only a three year gap between Shiro and Keith. I'm also working with Keith being high functioning autistic in this as well._

 **Sun and Star  
** _ **Change of Pace**_

Shiro slipped his shoes off at the entrance to the family home, before putting his feet into his slippers. The sixteen-year-old headed to his bedroom first, dropping off his school bag before heading to Keith's hideaway place. Peeking around the corner, he found the person in question glued to the gaming computer screen. "Hey, have you finished your school work for today?"

Keith shook his head, indicating that no, he had not finished his homework. He remained focused on his game, trying to ignore the world around him. His headphones blocked out most of the sounds around him, but somehow he knew exactly what Shiro was wanting him to answer. One leg moved so that his muscles didn't tighten up.

"Well. Okay, I guess." Shiro leaned into the doorframe, his mouth pushing together. "Grandfather is having business guests coming for a visit."

This made Keith freeze. The game paused, and the controller was set down. He turned to look at Shiro, the irritation all to obvious on his face. "Why?"

"Why? I never know, but it means I can't play with you today. And, we may not be able to go out doing our thing. Are you sure that you're okay with that?"

Keith shook his head, angry at the fact things were interrupting his routine. His mouth opened, then he turned away. His fingers reached for the controller, but he didn't' start things up. Instead, they traced the feel of the buttons, and how smooth they were. His head tilted, his lips pushing together in frustration.

"Hey. I can't help it. I'm the head's heir, so I'm expected to be involved and at dinner. Be glad he doesn't expect you to come and socialize."

A sigh escaped Keith's, but the thirteen-year-old said nothing.

"Okay. Just wanted you to know that strangers were going to be about, so they might accidently intrude on your hiding spots." This comment was met with the shrugging of shoulders as Shiro let out a sigh. He turned, heading to the room where his grandfather met and greeted his business connections. Arriving in the room, he waited as his grandmother began to set up the tea in question.

Eventually, his grandfather arrived with their guest, and Shiro made a quick bow to his grandfather's honored guest just as their guest did the same. "Welcome to our home. I'm Shirogane Takashi."

"It's nice to meet you Takashi. I knew your father."

Shiro's eyes blinked before he looked up in surprise. The fact the man knew his father caught him a bit off guard, and he looked up at the man. He was obviously English, possibly American. Despite the fact the man was Western, he had an aura about him very similar to his grandfather, which made Shiro frown. This man wasn't normal, to say the least.

The two adults sat down on the cushions, and the man held out his hand for Shiro to shake. "I'm Bruce Wayne." Shiro took a deep breath, taken aback by the fact this man was _the_ Bruce Wayne, the man everyone said was some kind of playboy millionaire. There was something off about that persona as if it weren't his real one. The man then turned to his grandfather. "How upfront with him may I be?"

Shiro watched his grandfather raise one of his eyebrows. "Takashi. This young man is one of my students. He came to me after being trained by the shadows, looking for a different way, but new fighting methods." Then, his grandfather spoke up. "Takashi forgot to mention the fact I'm his heir."

Bruce bowed slightly. "I apologize this is a bit late, but I apologize for your loss."

Obviously, the man meant his father. Bruce Wayne said that he knew his father. "Um. Yeah. He's been gone for almost a year now."

"And his role as the heir isn't the only thing you've inherited."

Shiro bristled, realizing suddenly that this man knew he was Goruden. "Hold on."

Bruce Wayne sat up, one of his eyebrow's shooting up, looking at their grandfather. "I've got a secret myself. One that I've entrusted very few people with, but one I'm going to entrust with you right now."

"Beyond the fact, you've trained to be one of our shinobi despite the fact you once trained with _them_?" Shiro shook his head, fidgeting slightly.

"Bruce Wayne hails from Gotham. What kind of secret do you think he has?"

Shiro's eyes widened, realization hitting hard and fast. His teeth gritted tightly. "Look, if you're here from the Justice League to talk me out of my super hero duties, than I can very well tell you no. My actions and Shirubasuta's are none of your business. If you're worried about supervision, our grandfather's already got that handled."

A smirk spread across the man's face, but he also couldn't help notice the twinkle in his grandfather's eyes. Specifically, he couldn't help but see that both adults found this amusing. "I'm fully aware of that. That, and the fact your actions are sanctioned by your government, unlike mine. After all, it's part of your family heritage, you might say, but putting a modern

twist to it?"

"Superman is less than pleased."

"His issue isn't with someone as young as you being a superhero, but the fact he worries about your safety. That's just the way he is. Wonder Woman though, she takes issue with me starting Robin as young as I did, but there was no way I could have stopped him. Just like there was no way you could stop Shirubasuta. It was hard enough for the previous Goruden to keep him out."

Shiro frowned, unsure where this was now going.

"How is Keith by the way? He didn't grow up here in Japan like you and Ryo did."

"He hates it. He wonders when dad is coming home." Shiro let out a deep sigh.

"I'm having him homeschooled by one of his uncles." The head of the Shirogane family seemed to calm talking to this man about everything.

"What are you here for, if it isn't to make us quit?"

"The Justice League is forming a team comprised of young superheroes. I'm here asking if you and Shirubasuta would be willing to join up. Actually, I think it would be a good idea for you to join up. This way you can receive the mentorship you would have if your father was still around, but your brother can actually interact with other young super heroes."

"That's it?" Shiro felt himself calm down. He looked over at his grandfather.

"Of course, your grandfather would have to give his approval, which is why I'm here."

"What about our identities?" That was honestly a major concern.

"There is a risk." The head of the Shirogane family spoke up. "However, I'm also aware of the fact the Justice League doesn't give out identities of their heroes. I think it would be a good chance for both you and Akira to grow. I'm not giving either of you the option of saying no."

Shiro took a deep breath, then realized something important. Bruce Wayne knew that Keith preferred being called Keith rather than Akira. How much Bruce knew, Shiro wasn't at all sure.


	4. Irritating

_Note – I should probably also disclaim Teen Titans, as there are elements from that in here._

 **Sun and Star  
** _ **Irritating**_

The problem with _being_ Robin, let alone Dick Grayson lay in the fact he was easily bored, and his mind couldn't stay still. As a former acrobat from a circus that did a trapeze act, sitting still was never fun. At least at school, his mind was kept busy with the challenging assignments his teachers came up with so he wasn't literally bouncing off the walls on them.

Thus, Dick found himself getting back up to explore again, still finding the place to be boring. He'd explored for an hour or two, watching as the staff moved around the estate. It was surprising to see, for a place which had super heroes running out of them with that many people involved. At Wayne manor, there was only Alfred.

" _Just another part of the puzzle._ "

"Who are you?" The person spoke in Japanese, not English, but Dick understood. After Kory managed to learn Japanese, he'd had more of an interest in learning yet another language. He wondered if Star actually maintained all of the languages in his head or not.

Taking the person in, it was rather obvious that they were this Ryo person, who happened to be a pop idol. Dick wasn't sure how to react, taking in the fact this kid was the same age as him. He wore a school uniform and had earphones in his ear. It seemed as if he had just come home from school. Dick took a deep breath. "Um…"

"Don't um me." Suddenly, their phone rang, and they pulled the device out of their pocket. Perhaps Ryo wasn't as cocky as Dick thought, but then he saw the grimance on said person's face. The way his eye twitched didn't seem rather pleasing. "Akira… I can't understand you when you're babbling like that. Why can't you learn to speak clearly?"

Dick frowned, wondering what was going on, but choosing not to pry into something which was none of his business, at least not at this point. It was actually a bit confusing seeing that this young man was being so cold in tone towards the other person. Ryo also threw a dirty glare Dick's way, as if he was the reason for the problem, but also switched to texting mode.

The other thirteen-year-old seemed bothered by the texts he was getting, looking up again to glare at Dick. Hands down he wasn't liking this kid despite the fact they'd just met. Mostly though, it had to do with the greeting he received when he came into the room, but also the fact he was now being ignored. Taking a deep breath, Dick felt his mouth twist into a deep frown. Finally, he spoke. "So…"

"Apparently you're one of the grandfather's business associates?"

"Sort of, but not really."

Ryo's eyebrow shot up. "Well, that was kind of obvious from the fact you don't look like you're any older than I am."

Dick glared at the boy, thinking this was a direct jibe at his small size in comparison to other kids, but this kid wasn't that much bigger. At least though he could blame it on his Asian ancestry, perhaps. "Then why did you say I was?"

"It's what Akira said."

"Who is this Akira?"

"My brother. That's all you really need to know." Dick found himself rather disgruntled with the reaction, if not in the least bit peeved. He couldn't react negatively towards this kid though, as their hose was the kid's grandfather. Ryo turned to walk away. "Actually, I should have said that Akira typed that response because not a single word he said actually made sense."

Dick frowned, glad that this Ryo person couldn't see his face. They seemed to have a major lack of respect for someone who was supposed to be a family member but wasn't bothered by the way they talked about their own family. Dick stood there, unsure of what he wanted to do next.

"Are you coming or not?"

Letting out a sigh, he turned and followed after the other thirteen-year-old, as he found himself wondering if he would be able to put up with the young man for very long. He didn't wish to sound rude but felt he could put his foot down if things got to out of hand. Taking a deep breath, he followed after the young man, who seemed far more occupied with the music coming out of his headphone than anything.

They arrived at a place where they would likely be taking their meal. His companion walked over to the wall, continuing to listen to his music, but not paying attention to his guest. Dick's patience wore a bit thin. "So, why did you want me to follow you?"

"Dinner's going to be starting soon. I'm guessing you're a relation of one of the grandfather's guests."

"Yes." It became quiet.

Dick took a deep breath. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Sorry." Ryo took a deep breath, turning off the music and removing his headphones. "I was focused on work. I'm listening to the latest recording. There are certain things I need to re-record."

This resulted in a deep sigh from Dick's mouth as he looked around. If he was at the mansion, he could be practicing his acrobatic skills, but he wasn't. " _Boring. So utterly boring._ "

"Not that you would understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How much work goes into perfecting a performance."

Dick wanted to really slug the kid. The young man knew nothing about him or his past. Prior to losing his parents, it was a day in and day out of going over and over a routine. So, he honestly could understand better than Ryo thought about the work which went in, but there was also that ache due to missing it, the routine and the circus life.

His arms folded across his chest, bothered by the situation. The kid was not on his list of people he wanted to deal with. Ryo didn't seem to pay attention. "So, enough about me. What about yourself?"

"Obviously I'm not from Japan." Dick realized they'd slipped into speaking English rather than Japanese.

"Obviously."

Again, another rude remark. "And I'm honestly not sure what else to tell you."

"How about your name?"

"Says the person who didn't give me there own name."

"Ryo Shirogane." Ryo seemed not to really care about the conversation.

Dick opened his mouth to say something, only for Bruce's appearance to draw both of their attention away. The head of the family was with them, as was another young man and an older woman. Dick guessed that the older woman was the head's wife. They quickly moved to sitting around the table, and Ryo seemed completely disinterested in the visitors.

The old man nodded to Ryo first. "I see you've already met my grandson, Shirogane Ryo. This is his older brother Shirogane Takashi, and my heir."

Dick made a quick bow in the proper manner as Alfred drilled into his head. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Grayson Richard."

They were back to speaking Japanese. Ryo's eyebrow's suddenly darted up, his interest suddenly perked. He opened his mouth to say something, only for Takashi to elbow him in the ribs, clearing his throat as if it were impolite to ask. The brother named Akira that Ryo mentioned though didn't make an appearance, though a few others from the Shirogane family did. Some knew Bruce.

Dick remained polite as he was introduced to each, but wondered why this Akira person wasn't appearing. There weren't any children younger than them, so he wondered if Akira was, in fact, a much younger sibling.


	5. Team Introduction

Note – The hippo is inspired by Abby's hippo from NCIS. It was very hard to resist putting one in.

 **Sun and Star  
** _ **Team Introduction**_

A few days passed between when Bruce and he traveled to Japan. The reason behind the trip didn't at all seem clear, beyond the fact he knew Bruce was interested in two of the local heroes. The trip was to short, and the only impression he found himself left was, was a distinct dislike of Ryo. While it was true that the interactions between the two were limited, they were far from delightful.

He poked at his food, still waiting for the answer. Five days had passed since the incident, but Wally had come to bug about the answer that wasn't forth coming. "What exactly did that trip have to do with anything?"

"You'll see."

"Uh-huh." Dick took a deep breath. "Takashi seemed nice enough, but I'm not sure I liked Ryo."

"Oh?"

"He seemed lost in his own world. I know I can get that way at times, but he didn't seem to like me. And he seemed rather irritated with his sibling."

"Takashi?"

"No. The one named Akira."

Dick decided to ask the question. "Is Shirubasuta going to be joining the team, if the team is formed? I ask because, if Ryo is this Shirubasuta person, I don't think I would like working with him."

"What have I told you about jumping to conclusions?"

"Not to. To use my head."

"Anyways, let's go." Bruce was already dressed in the bat uniform but didn't allow him time to change into his Robin costume. They headed straight to the Zeta tubes, and Dick pulled out his sunglasses to hide his rather distinctive eyes. He wasn't sure what was going on but hoped this meant that the team was going to form after all.

He heard the words "B01-Robin before they entered into a cave. Robin saw Superboy and Aqualad waiting patiently, but Wally rushed over. Roy seemed irritated. "Isn't it awesome. They're letting us form a team!"

"I know."

"Did you ever figure out why, you know, he went there?" Wally leaned in and whispered, only to earn him a glare from Batman for bringing this up.

"Not specifically."

"Oh."

"When are we going to be debriefed?" Roy asked, the previous incident seeming to be still fresh on his mind. He was dressed in new duds but seemed rather irritated. How Green Arrow convinced him, Robin did not seem to know.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for?" Wally sighed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "We're all here, aren't we, so tell us that we're officially a team and that you'll be sending us on real missions?"

"We're actually waiting for the last two members of your team to arrive." Flash pipsed up.

"Wait? Two?" Kid Flash's hands lifted up. "I don't understand."

Robin took a deep breath, while Roy seemed to look even more irritated. "Wait. Who are these two others?"

Honestly, he had an idea of what was going to happen next, so he didn't react like the others did. The Zeta tubes opened up, announcing the next members of the team. "B06 – Goruden. B07 – Shirubatsa. 07 – Martian Manhunter."

"Wait." Wally's eyes blinked. "Why is Goru-whats-it a part of the team? He's an adult, so shouldn't he be a part of the Justice League?"

Robin clearly saw a young man standing there who seemed to be around Superboy and Aqualad's age. His outfit was mostly black, adorned with gold lining. He wore a mask hiding his face, but Robin found himself quite sure that this person was Takashi Shirogane, hense the reason behind Bruce's trip.

"Hi." The young man waved. The sound of his voice made Robin let out a sigh, feeling that he had confirmation regarding who he was, which meant that his side kick had to be Ryo. That in itself was an utter annoyance. The person behind Takashi though, hung behind him, so that they couldn't see the person at all.

Roy seemed quite livid, not that Robin couldn't blame him, considering the fact the eighteen-year-old happened to have a major irritation that Green Arrow wouldn't let him go out on his own, but in the same regard, Robin couldn't relate. In part, Batman was already letting him go out, and it seemed a bit silly of a thing to be getting upset about.

Wally's eyes blinked, finding himself a bit confused. "Wait. You're both…"

Suddenly, the face of a hippo appeared from behind the older partner of the Japanese hero team. A stuffed toy, taking in the entire situation. Robin's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, wondering why the person in question was hiding, yet he also quickly realized the person in question wasn't Ryo. Which meant…

"… kids? I thought Goru-whats-it is, was, is, an adult?" Wally folded his arms as the hippo's head tilted still looking at the other youth, yet it obviously didn't see anything.

Ryo took a deep breath. "Are you telling me that you, the entire Justice League knew that two kids were running around Japan playing superheros, while you wouldn't let me go out on my own?"

The eighteen-year-old turned to glare at the Green Arrow, who swallowed and looked away sheepishly. "Truth be told, I honestly didn't know much about them, beyond what Superman and Wonder Woman said."

"Oh. Great. He knows about them, and is even willing to get involved." Superboy's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the irritation that Superman was more concerned about the welfare of two kids who had nothing to do with him, simply because they were not some kind of clone. The hippo twitched, which Robin assumed wasn't good.

Roy, of course, found the twitching hippo a major annoyance. "Seriously. I am not here for a little kid's slumber party."

Robin watched the hippo twitch again, as something from behind Goruden grabbed onto his uniform tightly. Takashi, or at least whom Robin assumed was Takashi, folded his arms across his chest. "We're not little kids."

This, of course, caused a grimace from the Flash, who already objected to the idea of his own nephew becoming a super hero, but the Green Lanturn who was helping to get things around Mount Justice ready decided to land, slightly concerned as to where this was going. Roy, of course, was coming close to loosing his temper, which was never a good thing.

In fact, he took a step forward, poking Takashi in the chest. "Not a little kid? You're younger than I…" Suddenly, the hippo farted. "…am."

Robin's mouth pushed together and he covered his mouth to stifle his giggle. Kid Flash, however, found himself on the ground rolling with laughter. The adults, along with Aqualad and Superboy found this confusing. Goruden glanced back at his companion, rather warry about that reaction. Roy, on the other hand, reacted and reacted negatively. His eye twitched. "Wait. Is that some kind of challenge?"

Suddenly, the hippo farted twice in communication. Robin pushed his lips together in amusement, knowing full well now that the person in question wasn't that stuck up Ryo. Out of the corner of his eye, Robin also saw Green Arrow's jaw drop at his former sidekick's reaction to the farting hippo.

"Seriously. There is no way that…"

The next thing everyone knew, Goruden's sidekick stepped out from behind him. He dropped quickly to the ground, and with little effort knocked Roy off balance, but then again, that wasn't a hard thing to do as the person in question wasn't paying attention. The sidekick in question then stood up and aimed his hippo threateningly at Roy.

By that, said hippo was now staring Roy down, and of course, Roy looked away, not at all amused with the situation. "Seriously, the only reason you knocked me down…"

"Can I suggest not encouraging him?" Takashi piped up. He sounded tired, older than he likely was. His hand reached out and grabbed the back of Shirubatsa's uniform, yanking back slightly.

Of course, Wally decided to be an idiot at that point, and rush up using his super speed in order to introduce himself. "Hi. I'm Wally." He then rushed behind. "I bet you can't catch me." He then darted towards the front. "Because I'm…"

Robin figuratively saw it coming as this Shirubatsa person guessed exactly where Wally would go. He winced as Kid Flash received a sharp blow to the chin, causing him to stumble back onto Roy who was just starting to get up. Goruden's breath sucked in, but the look on his face was rather horrified. Honestly, Robin couldn't blame him, as this was not a good introduction.


	6. Awkward, Completely

**Sun and Star  
** _ **Awkward, Completely**_

His life wasn't normal.

On the outside, Takashi Shirogane was the garrison program's diamond, a student with not only good piloting skills but a high level of intelligence. He found himself approached by men such as Lex Luthor with their various agenda. As a Shirogane, Shiro knew full well the political game that man liked to play. Luthor also wasn't friends with the Shirogane family, but still tried to manipulate things to his liking.

On the other side, he was Goruden, his father's replacement, fighting crime at night. Shiro never expected to take up his father's mantle, in that he didn't' even know his father's secret identity. The even bigger surprise was to find out his grandfather and some of the higher ups in the garrison program knew, such as Iverson. Despite this, only a select few knew, in the same way only a select few knew that Shiro's father had disappeared, not died as the official records stated.

Shiro found the Goruden costume when he searched through his father's thing, stuck in a suitcase under the couch where Keith slept out in the shack. Worse, Keith knew that their father dressed in the black and gold uniform, going out at night to fight crime. The fact their father Hiroshi went about in hero costume seemed normal to his younger brother, but then so did living out in the desert in a shack, secluded from everyone.

Keith didn't take moving back to Japan where he was born well, let alone interacting again with his twin Ryo. The two were like the sun and moon, completely different from each other. The fact Keith didn't like verbal communication and communicated in abnormal manners didn't set well with Ryo, who simply didn't have the patience to understand.

It quickly became apparent that Keith was also a hikikomori, and preferred staying in the back room playing games. The tutor provided by their grandfather struggled to work with him, and it didn't seem that Keith would ever go to school with Ryo. Then again, a lot of people didn't realize there were three siblings, and Keith didn't seem bothered by the fact he didn't interact with the rest of the family, though this did bother the rest of the family.

He went out, unsure of what he was doing the first night, but found that being a super hero wasn't as hard as it seemed. His grandfather drove it into his head to only kill if absolutely needed. Specifically, if any of the shadows got involved, the rule of thumb held that one should fight to kill despite not intending to kill, simply because their skill level proved a precedent for such actions.

Superman though did not like the fact Shiro had taken over. The alien hero that Lex Luthor blasted at first seemed in Shiro's childhood mind the epidemy of being a hero. He quickly found that, due to Superman's abilities, the hero was into everyone's business. These abilities also allowed the alien hero to know Shiro was young, a major irritation.

The fact was, Superman, did not like the fact a kid was operating on their own, unsupervised.

Thus the lectures came every month or two. Superman didn't realize that the head of the Shirogane acted as handler most of the time, with Samual Holt, the one in charge of creating their tech and making sure they were well taking charge when he couldn't. Thus it was a couple of months of working with Keith before Superman found out.

And yes, Keith didn't stay out of the mess. Simply put, controlling Keith was problematic. In part, his younger brother clung to his older brother, making it hard to go without him. It was also the one thing Keith seemed to have some kind of passion for, that and the simulators that their grandfather arranged for Keith to play around on.

It was one way Keith stopped being such a hikikomori.

They were fine by themselves, so Shiro didn't appreciate the fact, Bruce Wayne, aka Batman wanted to intervene. He still wondered if Superman hadn't had a hand in the man intervening, rather than simply wanting both him and Shiribasuta to join this team of young superheroes. Grandfather though trusted the man and put his foot down, which is how Shiro and Keith ended up there.

"Keith…" Shiro watched his brother from the doorway of Keith's small room.

One hand popped up, indicating he heard.

"We're going to be joining up with a team of heroes."

At this, the game play stopped, but Shiro knew that Keith wasn't happy with that declaration, due to the fact the younger brother didn't enjoy social situations. Thus, he avoided the family meals and was allowed to get away with it. They'd learned the hard way the last time.

"And grandfather's not giving us a choice. He says you need to pack a few boxes for your room at their base." Shiro hoped Keith would be excited about the secret base, but his brother looked over his shoulder, indicating he wasn't amused. "Do you want to continue being a superhero or not?"

That got Keith up on his feet, packing his box. Blackie got tucked in with a pillow, but Ippi remained clutched under one arm, farting a goodbye to a rather annoyed Ryo who had honestly no clue what was going on. They headed for the secret door hidden by a trick screen. Shiro took a deep breath, looking at the device of his father's that he'd never known the use for.

It was for quick travel and transportation. Not that this was a surprise. He remembered some oddball story from his mother about portals and theoretical manners of space travel. The Zeta tubes worked this way, and he started typing in the coordinates that Batman had sent. The Martian Manhunter was waiting and carefully explained the ins and outs to both of them.

That was who they were joining, the possible reasons why, what the Zeta tube did. Keith seemed far more interested in the Martian Manhunter than possibly joining the team despite the fact he continued to hide behind his brother, but Shiro couldn't help but be a bit apprehensive about the whole thing, being that he didn't know how well they would fit in. Keith and he, unlike the others, weren't sidekicks of any Justice Leager, so they were odd men out, so to speak.

The Zetatube announced them. "B06 – Goruden. B07 – Shirubatsa. 07 – Martian Manhunter."

There in front of him were five teens waiting for them. One of the kids was the exact same age as Keith. Specifically, if Bruce Wayne was Batman, then Robin was Dick Grayson. Shiro remembered getting to see the Flying Grayson at a young age when all of five were still a family together. Keith bounced off the walls for weeks after that, but he'd not been there the other times he and Ryo got to see them.

Then there was the Green Arrows unaptly named sidekick of Speedy, Aquaman's sidekick Aqualad, and Flash's brand new sidekick that he'd not yet heard the name of. As for the forth – possible connection to Superman, which likely wouldn't' be a good thing.

Speedy though revealed the nickname was actually apt, as his mouth had a way of speeding ahead, unintentionally challenging Keith. This wasn't though the Shirogane family, where "pushing" that button constantly pushed in the family that Keith kept feeling like he failed to achieve. Which simply pushed Keith to try and excel possibly at the superhero thing. It meant though they were definitely off to a bad start, what with his younger brother already knocking down two people.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." A quick tug on the back of Shirubatsa's uniform forced Keith to step away. Shiro took a deep bow, attempting to make an apology. A little pressure made Keith bow as well. Keith's farting hippo tucked under his arm, while Shiro found himself not believing that Keith could be so dense regarding social interaction.

No. He could believe it. He simply wished he knew better how Keith's mind worked, so situations like this wouldn't happen so that in turn Keith could actually make friendships. Closing his eyes, Shiro took in a deep breath, realizing suddenly that, despite his anger at their grandfather for forcing them to join this team, that there had been a logical reason behind everything.

Keith needed to learn to interact with other people, so he could possibly live a more normal life, or at least as normal a life could be for anyone in the Superhero business. Worse though, the adults were silent, not saying anything about the behavior.

Speedy stood up, letting out a sound of irritation and disgust, meaning Keith had managed to set a first impression like he usually did. A quick glance up made it quite clear that the Flash's sidekick was a bit put off as well, but the looks on the adult's faces said this behavior wasn't going to stand. Shiro tilted his head, looking at his brother. "You need to apologize."

Keith's head turned, his eyes obviously having widened. He then looked at the ground, letting his hippo talk for him yet again.

"No. You can't use Ippi to apologize for you."

"Um…" Flash was the first adult to speak.

His younger brother twisted his face so he could look at Shiro again, his terror obviously growing. Goruden didn't like the fact many of Keith's anti-social behaviors were possibly defense mechanism if one got to the root of things, but people didn't understand that. He couldn't blame them, at least not when Keith's behavior resulted in hurting people.

"S…" Keith's head turned so he was looking towards the ground. "S…" He tried saying it out loud, but speaking to strangers wasn't his thing. "S… sorry."

"This behavior can't stand." Aquaman piped up.

The sound of an adult's voice made Keith dart behind Shiro, which in turn made Goruden stand up, sighing, looking at the ground in shame. Keith struggled to trust adults, which meant this whole thing was likely to end in failure.

"I'm sorry. This won't happen again, will it?" Shiro turned his head to look at Keith, who quickly shook his head. Chances were, it would happen again.

"Is he…" Flash's partner spoke up. "Is he actually afraid of adults?"

"Yes." Batman piped up. "Among other things."

Flash took a deep breath, his eyebrows obviously shooting up under his mask. "Wonderful."

Green Lanturn let out a sigh. "Batman, we've already had issues with the stunt the others pulled the other day. Do we really need any more behavior problems?"

" _Ouch. More strikes against us._ "

"Could we possibly _not_ talk about our issues in front of us? We are right here you know?" Flash's partner held his hands up, forming quotes. "It's not as if you adults don't have _your_ issues."

Shiro felt the corner of his mouth twitch. He wasn't sure what happened to cause the adults to be this concerned. He also didn't notice Keith peek out from behind Shiro to look at all of the superheroes. At least, not until Robin spoke up, waving his hand. "Hi."

This caused Keith to dart behind him again.

"The point of forming the team is to teach them to work as a team." Batman piped up.

"Seriously, I'm out of here." Speedy's hand's clenched, and he stormed out of the room. As he left, he curtly told the system that he wasn't speedy anymore, but Red Arrow.

" _How original,_ " Shiro thought to himself sarcastically.

Martian Manhunter spoke up. "I'll speak up in defense of the boy if he and Goruden don't mind."

Shiro's eyes blinked, his lips pushing together. " _Well. There's a first. An adult is actually attempting to defend Keith. Yet…_ "

Keith peeked out from behind, his interest perked. He looked right at Martian Manhunter. "It seems I've been given permission."

Flash startled. "Wait. Wait. How? Please tell me you didn't form a link with the kid without permission?"

Shiro frowned. Martian Manhunter remained emotionless. "Not at all. I do not believe that Shirubatsa meant any harm, but misunderstood the intentions of the other youth. It is much like how when I first came here, I did not understand social customs and had to learn."

Green Arrow sighed. "Well, it can't be that much worse than working with Speedy. He looks to be around Robin's age, right?"

One hand reached out to grab onto Keith, unsure of what to think of the adults at this point. They seemed to honestly want what was best, but he couldn't at all be sure. Keith simply wasn't someone who was easily understood. Robin spoke up. "Give him a chance, just like you're giving all of us a chance. The situation is kind of whelming if you think about it. The fact we're getting to form this team."

"Yeah. All of our reactions are going to be different." Flash's partner pointed his thumb at the Zeta tube. "Look at spoilersport Roy, right?"

Shiro took a deep breath, then bowed, both for him and Keith. "Please. Give us a chance."

"A trial run of two weeks?" Green Lanturn piped up. "Do you think you two can make it through two weeks without causing any major trouble."

Shiro felt Keith's body tense up, knowing full well how much his younger brother hated causing trouble. However, he had to still promise for both of them despite the fact he knew they'd likely fail. If he didn't their grandfather would be super angry. "Yes. We promise to not cause trouble."

"And I think that should go for the rest of you."

Shiro heard a groan from the others. This was not the best way to get on the good side of the Justice League.


	7. Attempt at Friendship

**Sun and Star  
** _ **Attempt at Friendship**_

A horribly tense aura filled the room. What should have been their debut as a team was so far turning into a disaster? Robin grimaced, promising with the others that they would behave. However, he knew something would go wrong, as things never, ever went the way the adults did. Teen Titans went wrong many times, yet the adults didn't know most of what happened until the incident with Raven.

Remembering the Titans made a smile flicker across his face. Each member of the Titans was someone people would normally overlook, and it seemed that Shiribasuta was the same. He almost snickered remembering how out of place Starfire was on their planet, messing up regarding social customs just like this kid did. In his mind, these mess ups were a big old "so what". Sure, the first impression wasn't the best, but he didn't mind that.

Looking at Aqualad though, Robin found himself flinching a bit, realizing that Aqualad wasn't at all sure. Superboy was rather grumpy, glaring at the two people he didn't know. Kid Flash seemed fine with the addition to the team, but then again, Kid Flash knew some things he likely _shouldn't_ know, no thanks to his speed. However, he also couldn't control himself, rushing over to Akira as if there was no issue with this.

Robin flinched, watching the younger hero from Japan flinch at this action.

"So? Do you like video games?" He then sped to the other side. "How about movies? What is your favorite movie?" He then darted behind. "What about music?"

"Perhaps we shouldn't overwhelm Shiribasuta?"

"Yeah. Don't overwhelm Shi-butt-so."

This had an unexpected effect. A slight laugh came from behind Goruden.

Wally's eyes blinked behind his goggles. "Um…" A grin spread across his face. "Shi-butt-so."

Goruden folded his arms across his chest, his mouth creasing just as "Shi-butt-so" let out a clearer laugh. Superboy seemed interested. Aquaman started to walk away, as did some of the other adults to give them some space. Wally continued his antics, getting more and more laughter from Shurubatsa. Robin found himself rather bored.

"So…" Superboy spoke up. "Is he like, a really little kid? Is that the way he acts the way he does?"

This caused the laughing to stop, and Wally to frown. "Um, dude. That wasn't very nice."

"Okay. So Shiribasuta isn't the only person we need to work on social skills on." Flash sighed. "This is going to be a long day, isn't it?"

"It's not my fault I'm only a couple of months old."

"Wait…" Goruden's face reflected the fact his eyes were widening in surprise. His companion peeked out from behind, obviously quite curious.

"I'm a clone of Superman." The next thing everyone knew, Shiribasuta came out, his mouth forming into a big grin. He walked right up to Superboy, catching everyone off guard.

Then, he held up the hippo, making it fart.

Superboy's eyes blinked. "Um. I honestly don't understand what's going on."

Goruden sighed. "Shiribasuta, what have I told you? Use words, not hippo farts to communicate."

This, of course, caused Wally to burst into laughter, falling over. "Hippo farts. You said hippo farts."

This seemed to encourage Shiribasuta, as he farted his hippo toy again. If Robin weren't used to the Titans, he might not blame Roy for leaving. However, things like this didn't really say how good of a hero someone would or wouldn't be. A groan and face palm were the results, all from Goruden not liking how things were going. "What did I say about not encouraging him? Again. Use words, not… other forms of communication."

Shiribasuta looked back, reading his partner carefully. Taking a deep breath, but still smiling, he turned around, seeming quite pleased with himself. "Konichiwa!"

His partner's eyes widened, a tad surprised. Aqualad, Superboy seemed unsure of how to react. Kid Flash though laughed. "Isn't he so cute?" This made Goruden's mouth twitch slightly, and the person just called cute to glare at Kid Flash. Getting a fix on Shiribasuta's personality proved precarious, to say the least. His attention quickly switched back to Superboy, and he opened his mouth to say something, only nothing came out.

His eyes then drifted over to Aqualad, his curiosity quite evident. He stared at the gills on Kaldur's throat, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"So. Um, I guess we introduce ourselves. I'm Kid Flash. I'm the sidekick and nephew of the Flash, and I can run superfast."

"Superboy. I'm a clone. As I already said." Superboy continued to watch, staring down at Shiribasuta. He seemed a little perturbed with the other youngest member, and Robin found himself pushing his lips together. He wasn't really that surprised, considering the fact each of the Titans had their quirks. Which was bad, as nobody, absolutely nobody was supposed to know about the Titans

Aqualand held his hand to his chest. "I am Aqualad. I am an Atlantian, and I serve under my king, whom you know as Aquaman."

"So…" Robin took a deep breath. "I'm actually Robin, though I'm not in my uniform right now. I'm Batman's partner."

He watched Goruden's mouth move, his arms still folded across his chest. In a way, he couldn't blame him, as each of the Titans were what the League considered to immature for the hero role. The same could possibly be said about Shiribasuta. "So. I'm Goruden, and this is my partner Shiribasuta."

Then came silence. Kid Flash's eyes blinked, then he sighed. "Um, so…" He then rushed over to Robin. Wally leaned over, whispering into his friend's ear. "This is so awkward."

Shiribasuta noticed, tilting his head, seemingly curious as to what was being said. He held his hippo closer, resulting in said hippo farting.

"Ah. Well, it's nice to meet you Gora-whats-it and Shi-butt-so."

A certain someone found this funny, but another certain someone did not. "Shi-butt-so's" partner spoke up. "It's Goruden and Shiribasuta, not what you said."

"Hey. I can't speak Japanese." Wally blinked. "How about I just call you Goru and Shiro?"

"Nope." Goruden seemed less than thrilled, but Shiribasuta piped up.

"He's Shiro."

Superboy's eyes blinked. "Wait, that doesn't make any sense. You should be Shiro, not him."

This caused Goruden to clear his throat, but Wally continued his attempt to "bond" with the two partners. "I know! What do those names mean?"

"Golden Sun and Silver Star." A certain someone didn't seem very pleased with the entire situation.

"Uh, those are so not fun, or very imaginative."

"I believe they sound better in Japanese, thank you very much. That said, I didn't pick either of our names. My predecessor did."

"Well, I'm going to call you GS because that's cooler, and SB… oh. That's kind of to close to…"

"Star."

Robin pushed his lips together. " _Great. I already call someone Star. That's going to be confusing, but maybe I won't be in the same room with them?_ "

"Yeah. He wants you to call him Star. If you can pronounce Goru, you only need to add the Den part."

"Fine." Wally was of course disappointed.

"The two of you need to get settled in, pick out a room." Batman piped up. "Superboy as well. We need to be getting back ourselves."

This caused Wally to let out a sigh. "No fair. I wanted to get to know Star better."

"Uh, uh. I don't want the ladies getting on me for bringing you home after your bed time. See you later!" Flash waved, and the two left through the tubes.

Robin, before he left, was sure that something Flash said bothered him, but he couldn't place his finger on what. In truth, there was quite the mystery between the two, and he was a detective.


	8. Home?

**Sun and Star  
** _ **Home?**_

Keith didn't want to go.

He didn't want to go, and things started to mess up as soon as he got there. Specifically, he took the reaction of Red Arrow and Kid Flash as some kind of personal attack. In fact, he still remembered the day their grandfather attempted to send him to school with Ryo, only for something similar to happen. After a few weeks of misunderstandings and gut reactions, he found himself tutored.

What he wasn't expecting was to start warming up to Kid Flash as he mispronounced his name. " _How can someone be so stupid?_ "

Except, Kid Flash realized it made him laugh and continued it, meaning that the older kid – for he was definitely physically bigger than Keith – wanted to be friends. Of course, he couldn't be sure, simply because a few kids at school liked making fun of him, only for him to find out when Ryo angrily stepped in, first chewing them out, then turning on him as well.

He couldn't help but laugh though or be curious about Superboy. He tried asking questions, about whether Superboy could fly, and shoot lasers from his eyes. It was a major, major deal to him because Superman was major. Except that honestly didn't make any sense, if he put it into words out loud like that, but he was also a bit intimidated by the adult superheroes.

No way any of them would want anything to do with a messed up kid like him.

And chances were, he'd already messed up with how he reacted to Kid Flash and Red Arrow. He found himself afraid of doing something else wrong, but as much as he wanted to put up his usual walls, Kid Flash wasn't letting him, nor was his curiosity. Aqualad was also interesting, with his gills and webbed hands.

Things seemed like they were going to be alright, although his mind didn't quite process the more embarrassing parts, like the fact he kept his hippo close to him for comfort during situations which were outside of his comfort zone. Being a hero, right in his comfort zone. Unfortunately, everyone but Superboy had to leave early.

Also, Flash said something about a bedtime, making him remember the time when a certain someone – Hiroshi – made sure he was in bed by a certain time. The adults didn't do that anymore. Shiro tried, but he was also okay with Keith staying up with him while he did homework, as Keith had a habit of staying close. That's how he found out that Shiro had taken over Hiroshi's hero identity.

Shiro walked over, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder. "So, I guess we pick out our room, right?"

One of Superboy's eyebrows rose up. "You two are going to share a room?"

"Hey, Star…" Shiro was already using the new nickname. "Are you okay having your own room here, at least just yet?"

Keith shook his head. Superboy continued to watch. "He doesn't speak much, does he?"

"Um. No. He prefers not to use verbal communication, but when he does, it's only one word. Right buddy?"

Looking up, Keith saw Shiro looking him in the eye, but he couldn't read his older brother at that point. Shiro was right though, so Keith made Ippi fart. Superboy frowns. "Or he communicates that way. How do you know what he means?"

"Don't know. Just do." Shiro put a slight pressure on Keith's shoulders, and they headed back to the rooms. Every single one was the same, but the walls were blank. The place felt so different from the shack, but also the rooms at the family estate. To their surprise. Superboy wanted a very small room which seemed more like a closet, but they didn't question this at all.

Eventually, Shiro took Keith into the room, and he climbed onto the bed. Shiro sat next to him. "So…"

"I don't like it."

Shiro's eyes blinked. He then sighed. "Maybe this is a good thing?"

"If it is, I'm going to mess it up."

A sigh escaped his brother's mouth. "You should try being more verbal with people. Not doing so kind of makes you look…"

Shiro paused, obviously not wanting to say something. "Childish? Stupid? Aren't I those things?"

"Well, that Kid Flash person seems older than you, but acted pretty childish."

"Shiro…"

"My point is, there's nothing wrong with being childish." Shiro reached out to pull Keith into a hug, carefully letting him know that he would be doing so with a simple touch. "I'm more concerned that people will see you as inept. You're far from that."

"I don't agree."

"Keith."

"I messed up our last mission."

"Well, I don't think this group did that much better on their last mission. And it wasn't your fault. We got bad intel, remember? Professor Holt said he was really sorry for that, remember."

"Yeah."

"I think the point of this is for you to make friends."

"I'm messed up."

"Yeah, well, I think the others are messed up as well. At least some of them. Everyone carries their own baggage."

"Not you. You're amazing Shiro!"

"That…" Shiro took a deep breath. "Just, Keith, please have a little more faith in yourself. Try to communicate with the others. This is supposed to be a learning experience for us so that we would become better heroes. Aqualad seemed nice?"

"His kind did not seem to like me."

"Uh…" His partner and brother took a deep breath. "Patience yields focus. When you see yourself getting mad, or wanting to react, remember that."

"Okay." Keith stared around the empty room, hugging his hippo to him tighter, wondering if the move being made was a good one. At least here, though, he didn't have to deal with Ryo. To his surprise, Shiro reached out to remove Keith's mask. "Wait…"

"Don't worry. I doubt anyone is going to come in here and spy on us. The only person here is Superboy." Shiro tilted his head. "Who's a clone, is trying to sleep in a very small room with no bed, or futon. Yeah. I think the only normal one would be Aqualad?"

"Robin's not normal?"

"Robin's not normal." Shiro frowned. "He's the partner of Batman. Word has it he started four or five years ago. Yeah, I don't think an eight to nine-year—old running around playing hero is normal, even among superheroes. He seemed like he wanted to be your friend."

"Everybody pretends that they want to be my friend."

"Just, give everyone a chance, even though…" Shiro sighed. "Let's just get a good night's sleep, okay?"


	9. Similarities

**Sun and Star  
** _ **Similarities**_

"Takashi…"

Shiro startled, noting how Keith uncharacteristically used his real name. The older of the two siblings sat at the foot of the bed provided for them in their room at Mount Justice, slowly eating his breakfast. Looking up at Keith, it was easy to see that the younger hero hadn't touched his food, leaving it in the same state as when Shiro brought their food into the room. "Yes?"

"Mom came up."

"How? How did she come up?"

"Robin asked if I believed that aliens exist."

"And you told him mom's an alien?" Shiro let out a sigh, picking at his food. The subject of their mother was, even without Keith bringing up the idea of her being an alien, a very sensitive topic. Nobody in the family enjoyed talking about her, unless it was secretive gossip, and pointed fingers. Those with answers were simply too polite to talk, and those without made up all sorts of rumors.

And that honestly included Keith, though in truth Keith believed what he said, for some strange reason. "Yes."

"Okay. We've had this discussion before, that you shouldn't be going and telling people that. Do you know why?"

"Ryo doesn't want to rescue me from the other kids when I embarrass him, but also says I'm not his brother."

The corner of Shiro's mouth twitched. "Well, that's sort of why."

Keith looked away. "He asked why I think that."

Shiro's eyes blinked, unsure where the conversation was going, let alone what Keith was talking about. "He?"

"Robin. He's was making fun of me, just like everyone else does. I think. I'm not sure."

A deep breath escaped his mouth. "I don't think he is." Shiro watched Keith's mouth form a pout. "See, he asked why you thought that, didn't he?"

"Well, yes."

"And he didn't outright say you were wrong, right?"

"But he was thinking it. Everyone does. Even you."

Shiro took a deep breath. "I don't exactly understand why you think mom's an alien, that is true. I don't believe she's an alien like you do either, but I don't think it's fair to say that I think you're wrong. I mean, Superman's an alien, but he looks very human, and I don't really know much about her. But she may not be an alien either."

"Some guy on television said Superman's not an alien, but some kind of government experiment."

"I don't know what to say about that, honestly. I'm not exactly fond of Superman. He's kind of a busybody."

"Is Superboy also a busybody."

Shiro took a deep breath, his fingers tapping his leg. "So, you know how you don't like being compared to Ryo because you two aren't the same person despite the fact you two are twins."

"We're not twins, let alone brothers. Ryo said so."

"Okay. Let's say you were. Do you think it would be right to compare you two and treat you as the same person?"

"No."

"Then don't do it for Superboy, okay."

"Got it." Keith picked at his food. "What if I mess up? That one guy hasn't been back."

"That one guy hasn't been back because he's a jerk, and full of himself."

"That's not a nice thing to say."

"You're correct. I don't know him, so I shouldn't assume. Still…" Shiro set his chopsticks down. "He threw a major fit because he thinks the adults are treating us like kids, rather than giving us more responsibility."

"Well, I can't blame them. I mean, I tend to mess things up."

"Keith…"

"Well, I do."

"You do realize that by living here at Mount Justice, grandfather's given us a lot of responsibility."

Keith's mouth moved, frowning as he did so. He began to poke the fish with his chopsticks. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay." Shiro scooped up the plates and headed into the kitchen. He started to scrape off the extra food, only for Kid Flash to hurry over and grab Keith's leftovers.

"I'll take that." He began to shovel food into his mouth, not caring that someone else had eaten off the plate. Shiro wasn't sure what to think, and simply began to wash the plates to put them away while everyone watched.

Wally frowned. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Shiro's eyes blinked. "Um… I don't know. The adults haven't exactly given us an order, have they?

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Keith wander in, watching everyone carefully. Robin let out a sigh, leaning over the table. "I am so bored. I'd be doing a whole lot more back home."

"Unfortunately, our trainer isn't here, nor is Red Tornado yet, so we must occupy ourselves." Aqualad piped up.

Shiro frowned, unsure of how to react to the other teens. What might be an appropriate activity for him and Keith may not be enjoyable to the other sidekicks. His eyes blinked, looking around for his younger brother. Except, Keith wasn't there. As quickly as Keith wandered in, he'd wandered back out, which meant like Robin he was bored. "Oh-oh."

"What does oh-oh mean?" Superboy frowned. He seemed to have a perpetual frown.

"Shiribasuta's gone."

"He was even here?" Kid Flash's eyes blinked. "Are you telling me that he's got ninja stealth like Robin does?"

This comment from Kid Flash seemed to perk Robin's attention. Inwardly, Shiro couldn't help but grimace at the idea of having to Keith's running around, though, on the positive side, Robin definitely seemed a whole lot more social than Keith was.

"Is this a bad thing?"

Shiro's mouth twisted into a frown. "I don't know. I wouldn't say that he's got a knack for getting into trouble, but that trouble finds him."

Unfortunately, both Aqualad and Kid Flash looked right at Robin. The thirteen-year-old frowned. "What?"

Kid Flash turned back to Shiro, a wide smirk on his face. "What kind of trouble could Star get into? I mean, we're here in Mount Justice. It is like, the most boring place in the world." The smile turned into a frown. "Okay. Forming a team, so not the experience I was hoping for."

"Well, if Star wants to play hide and seek, I'm all for it."

Aqualad frowned. "This makes me feel that Roy was right. That we're only here to keep us out of trouble, doing children's activities, rather than any serious training."

Shiro frowned. "I don't think he's right, but I also don't understand why he walked out like he did."

Kid Flash glanced over to Aqualad. "Well, Roy is Roy. He's kind of hard to explain, outside of the fact he's got a temper on him. He's also eighteen, the oldest of us, so I guess he's upset that he's not being treated like an adult, as he is one"

"In Japan, we're not considered an adult until we turn twenty."

Kid Flash's eyes blinked. "Wait. You guys have to wait two _more_ years to be considered adults? That's wrong?"

"In Atlantis, it is actually much longer than that, but then again, an Atlantian is not considered an adult until after their mentorship has ended."

Laughter suddenly echoed through the room, making Kid Flash and Aqualad look at each other, while Superboy's eyes went wide. Kid Flash cleared his throat. "Wait. Where's Rob?"

Shiro took a deep breath, realizing that Kid Flash meant that Rob had taken off as well. The only difference was, Rob wasn't exactly silent about his leaving, yet he still did it with ninja-like stealth. So far, trouble seemed unavoidable.


	10. Bonding Moment

**Sun and Star  
** _ **Bonding Moment**_

Talking was boring. Talking led to nothing, except possibly hurt feelings.

As such, Keith took off to explore his new home on his own, as Shiro was too busy talking with the other superheroes. The place was huge, to say the least, but finding the hangar was the best part. A plane was there, ready for use. Taking a deep breath, he couldn't help but walk over to the plane, taking in every single detail.

Of course, this meant taking in the detail of the inside as well.

Taking a deep breath, everything perked his interest, and Keith easily slid into the pilot's seat. He didn't push buttons, having received too many lectures regarding the use of equipment when said equipment wasn't needed, but more specifically flying without the needed co-pilot. He could hear his grandfather's voice in his head. " _You're good Akira, but not_ _that_ _good._ "

"Are you able to fly as well?"

Keith nearly jumped out of his skin hearing Robin's voice. He turned his head to look at his fellow team member from the team he felt he didn't want to be on. He didn't respond verbally and instead pushed his lips together. His entire body tensed, expecting a negative response.

"Sorry. Sorry." Robin held up his hands, before slipping into the other seat "I didn't mean to startle you." Keith looked away, letting out a deep breath. "Also, I'm sorry I made you think of your mom earlier. I was just curious as to why you thought she was an alien."

A strange sound escaped Keith's mouth, as he found himself caught off guard. He turned his head, looking Robin in the eye. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"I've told others, and they laughed."

"Okay, I admit I might laugh. I kind of have a problem with laughing at some _really_ weird things, though, and at very inappropriate times." Robin tilted his head. "You kind of have to be that way when you deal with slimeballs like the Joker."

"Fine. Everybody says she's dead."

"That goes for your dad as well?"

Keith startled, shaking his head, then titling it. "Sort of. I mean, yes. But they're not."

"If they're not dead, then where are they?"

Keith pointed up at the sky, his entire posture changing to look up in that direction. "There. They're out there."

"Outer space huh. No wonder you think she's an alien. Why do you think that though, that they're not dead?"

"Look, I don't know why. I just do." Keith's tone of voice strained, as he turned to look at Robin.

"Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

Robin's word's caught Keith off guard. "Wait. What?"

"I'm saying, if you believe someone isn't dead, particularly if they're super important to you, don't let go of that feeling. Mind you, don't go insane either and end up in Arkham either. Just, there are a lot of people out there who would like that kind of hope, you know."

Keith's eyes blinked, unsure of what to say, and then… "Did we just have a bonding moment?"

"Yeah. I think we did. That okay with you."

"I'm not…" Keith took a deep breath. "I'm not really good at that kind of thing."

"I bet Batman's far, far worse. Yet he's a member of the Justice League, but friends with every single member. Plus, he's got me."

A laugh escaped Keith's mouth. "Kind of like how I've got Shiro."

"Yeah." Robin laughed. "Very much like that. Want to take the ship for a spin?"

Keith's eye widened at this comment, glancing over at the other young teen. "We don't have permission."

"Yeah. But the ship's here for us to use, and we need practice, right?"

"I don't want to get in trouble." Keith's mouth pushed together. "I'm always getting into trouble, and yesterday went badly. I don't want to mess this up. I need this…"

Panic began to set in. Normally, opening up only occurred around Shiro, but yet here he was spilling his guts to a stranger, but he didn't know how said person would use said information. Worse, he admitted he needed something, but had shown that he was emotionally vulnerable, but also weak.

He stood up, forgetting about the excitement of finding the plane. Robin startled. "Wait. Where are you going?"

"My room, where I can't cause trouble." Keith started to leave, only for a blur to appear in front of his face.

"There you guys are."

Keith let out a rather indignant squeak, his voice cracking. He took a step backward, attempting to hide behind one of the seats used for piloting the ship. Only, instead of ending up in the one he'd been in before, Keith ended up crashing into Robin. Upon realizing his mistake, he fell out of the chair, his face turning a deep red.

He also couldn't read Robin's expression, yet the other young vigilante smirked, meaning maybe he'd planned the scenario. Kid Flash spoke. "Woah. So not cool man. That's, like, a really embarrassing reaction you just had."

Which only resulted in Keith's face turning an even brighter red. Robin noticed, and the smirk left. He turned his head to the team speedster. "Hey, KF. Lay off him."

"But I feel so embarrassed for the dude."

"I think you're also only adding to his embarrassment."

Which was true. Keith swallowed, moving over to the wall. Embarrassing was more than right. Kid Flash hurried over, holding his hand to help Keith up. "Sorry about that." Unfortunately, Keith remained frozen, unsure of how to react. Eventually, he took the hand, and let Kid Flash help him up. "By the way, everyone's looking for you two."

"I'm trying to convince Star that we should take the plane out for a spin."

"I know how!" Kid Flash pushed the communications button. "Hey, guys! I found them?"

" _Where?_ " Shiro's voice came over the coms system.

"In a very embarrassing situation."

" _What_?" Shiro's voice strained, while Robin burst into laughter, clutching his stomach as he tried controlling his stomach.

"Wait. I didn't mean _that_ kind of situation."

"Shiro. What does he mean by that kind of situation?"

" _Shiribasuta, we'll talk about that when you're older._ _Where are you guys?_ " Keith's mouth formed a pout, his arms crossing his chest. Kid Flash's mouth opened to say what said the situation was, only… " _Kid Flash, don't you_ _dare_ _tell him._ "

"Ooh. KF got burned by the GD." Robin piped up.

"I don't see a fire, so how did he get burned? Should we take him to the infirmary?" Keith finally looked Kid Flash in the eye.

Said person's reaction to this comment was to hold his hand up. "No. That's not what Rob meant. He meant I got burned, as in… Rob? I'm not good with this definition kind of thing."

"It's not that whelming KF. Pretty much when someone says a person's got burned, it means that the comeback someone did was good."

"But that wasn't a comeback. That was an order."

"Well, that too. When you're given an order because you did something really stupid."

"Still don't get it."

Kid Flash chuckled. "It's okay. We'll teach you. Though…" The speedster nudged his best friend. "… you might learn some really weird word stuff from Rob."

"Like what."

"Like. What was it that you used when we went to the hall of justice."

"I asked why everybody is either underwhelmed or overwhelmed, but never just whelmed."

Keith's eyes widened, his mouth opening as he pointed at Robin. "That makes a lot of sense!"

This seemed to make Robin quite happy, but Kid Flash's eyes went wide. "Okay. How similar you two are is starting to get creepy." His mind quickly went elsewhere. "Wait. We want to fly the plane!" His finger pushed the coms button again. "Hey! We want to take this plane for a joyride."

" _No_."

Shiro's voice was firm, but Aqualad piped up. " _Definitely not. We do not have permission from one of the members of the Justice League._ "

" _I don't see why you can't take a practice run on the ship. I think that it would prove a useful chance for your team to bond._ " A robotic voice just said.

"Wait. Did Red Tornado _just_ give us permission to take the plane out?"

"Yeah. He did."

Keith's eyes brightened. "Not going to get in trouble?"

Before Robin could say no, he'd slipped into the other chair. Kid Flash's eyes nearly popped out. "Wait. Why do you two get to pilot the ship?"

"Yeah. KF, do you have a driver's license?" Robin piped up.

"Dude. Neither of you has a driver's license either!"

"Let me rephrase that. Would your parents let you get one?"

"Well, duh. No. I mean I can just…" Kid Flash narrowed his eyes. "You just burned me."

"How?" Keith flipped a few switches.

"Because I'm never going to get a driver's license, let alone be allowed to drive because of my speed, I don't have to." Kid Flash's mouth formed into a pout.

"Yeah. So let those who are allowed to drive do the piloting."

"Dude! I get the fact Batman lets you drive the Batmobile, which is a car, but him? Does he get to drive a car?"

"No…" Keith tilted his head. "Does a hoverbike count?"

"Oh!" Kid Flash's tone seemed at first angry, but then he held up his hand for a high-five. "Nice burn."

"Um…" Keith reached up, giving a half-hearted high-five. "Okay, I guess?"

"We'll work on that, and that. Don't worry."


	11. Boringness

**Sun and Star  
** _ **Boringness**_

Robin felt like kicking himself.

Mentally, he of all people knew what it was like, not having one's real parents in the picture, but Shirubasuta seemed rather sensitive regarding how people approached him about things. Family proved one such thing, yet in the back of his mind, Robin knew exactly how many families meant, and the pain which went with losing them. Yet, it seemed a bit more than that.

Star started flipping switches long before the other three started to board the plane. Aqualad quickly took a seat, while Superboy looked around at the insides before sitting down. Goruden walked over, leaning over to whisper a few things into Shirubasuta's ears. Robin watched as Star nodded his head, a childlike glee appearing on his face, making him think Star was a kind of kindred spirits, possibly, or possibly not.

One of Superboy's eyes shot up, his attention perked due to the ability to overhear the whispers. A soft pat on the shoulder and Goruden moved to sit down.

"Ready?" Robin spoke up as Kid Flashed hurried over to his own seat. The response he got from Shirubasuta was a thumb up and a smile, meaning that Star wasn't quite outside of his comfort zone.

"Yup. We're now all officially seated." Kid flash piped up from behind, a big lopsided grin on his face. A quick glance back saw that the team speedster gave a thumbs up as well, along with a big toothy grin.

Star went back to flipping switches, paying attention specifically to the task at hand. How good he actually was, Robin didn't know, but Goruden seemed completely fine with Star piloting their plane instead of him. The engines roared alive, barely making an audible sound. Taking off, their backs pressed into the chair, indicating a nice thrust, but the plane flew smoothly.

Flying was easy, but Robin noted quickly that Star had no issues regarding the flight controls. In fact, Star seemed as if he were in his element, much in the same way Robin felt in his element flying through the air. The flight was also simple, with nothing happening, leaving a rather board Kid Flash when the flight was done.

"So… what do we do now?" Wally said. And then he said. "What do we do now?"

Robin found himself frowning, realizing that they – as a group – were in the same boat as before. Specifically, they were a team with no mission, no mission parameters, but nothing to do. They all sat there, nothing to do, indulging in an awkward silence. To no surprise of his own, Star rather than Kid Flash was the first to bolt or at least attempt to do so.

Kid Flash was, of course, faster and grabbed the back of Star's uniform. "Hold on."

The look Star gave Kid Flash was hard to explain, but Robin guessed the look showed some kind of rejection, almost as if he thought he thought he was getting into trouble for something, yet he'd done nothing. Robin frowned, remembering Star's comment about always getting into trouble. As such, something was off in the interaction, one which couldn't easily be factored in.

"Hey. Do you like video games?" Robin piped up.

"Yeah. Do you like video games?"

Despite wearing a mask, Robin could see that Star's eyes began to widen, his mouth opening up into a circle. He'd not said anything ever since the older team members came back on. In fact, the fact Star talked to Kid Flash might be an honest miracle. His mouth attempted to move, then frowned, glancing at the ground, almost as if he was unsure of how to act.

"Or maybe we can exchange superhero stories."

Star startled. His mouth snapped shut. Robin grimaced at his best friends suggestion, knowing full well Star didn't want to talk about things. However, Star looked at his partner Goruden, asking if this would be okay. "Sure, I guess. It would help us get to know each other."

A quick nod from Star and the young hero hurtled off, as Kid Flash let go. The team speedster's eyes blinked. "Wait…"

"Come on. He's likely in the rec room."

"He didn't say anything." Kid Flash said.

"You're not likely to get much from Shiribasuta."

"Silver Star. Golden Sun. So much easier to say."

Goruden let out a sigh. "Fine. You can call us Golden Sun and Silver Star."

He turned on his heels to leave. Aqualad and Superboy glanced at each other, almost as if a bit bothered by the other older team members action. Wally sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "So, we've not exactly gotten a cold welcome from them. Is this even going to work?"

"I like Star." Robin piped up.

"They don't trust us." Superboy piped up.

Wally let out a sigh, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Great."

"Specifically, Silver Star doesn't trust us. I overheard them speaking…"

"That's not exactly polite Superboy, listening to conversations like that," Robin noted to himself not to say his real name in any nearby vicinity of Superboy but felt perhaps warning Silver Star and Golden Sun about this would prove a good idea.

"It's kind of hard not to listen, but I get that certain things are supposed to be secret." Superboy took a deep breath. "Golden Sun was simply telling Silver Star that it was okay to trust us."

"Um. Yeah. That was kind of personal, and not something we want to repeat. I mean, you just said Silver Star's not trusting us, so that will not help."

Superboy stared, but then glanced away. Robin placed his hands behind his head and started walking to the rec room. By the time they arrived, Star was fidgeting as everyone sat but moved to sit on the couch back just behind Golden Sun despite the fact this would prove precarious. The precarious position didn't seem to bother him though, and Robin decided to perch on the counter.

"So, I guess we need to decide what we're going to share. Specifically, some things are meant to be kept secret." Robin piped up.

"Oh, and please remember that someone here may not have a big mouth, but they have big ears." Kid Flash piped up, pointing at Superboy.

Star, Sun, and Superboy found this a tad confusing. Robin let out a sigh, looking up at the ceiling. "How about the most amazing thing you've done so far as a superhero?"

"You're Robin. The most amazing thing you've done is becoming a superhero at age, what. Eight? Nine?" Kid Flash spoke up.

Aqualad cleared his throat from where he leaned against the counter. "I think Robin should share his amazing moment. Mine would be helping my king defeat a great enemy, but being chosen as his protege."

Superboy frowned. "I don't really have anything special, since I've only been awake for a week, being a clone." Robin watched Star's attention perk up at this. The other young hero leaned forward, and Sun reached up to prevent Star from toppling off the back of the couch. "So, the biggest deal for me is getting to see the moon for the first time, like they promised."

Watching Star carefully, his mouth opened, twitched into a smile, then formed a circle. Kid Flash zipped around the couch, nearly startling Star enough to cause him to topple over. Robin noticed that Star also watched Kid Flash carefully, unsure of the speedster as he moved around.

Of course, once the speedster got going. "I don't know what the greatest thing I've done is. Kind of getting my powers. Woke up in the hospital, then bam!" At this loud sound, Star nearly toppled over, and Sun reached out to grab the front of his partner's uniform to prevent him from falling off the back. "I woke up with my powers.

Robin stifled a chuckle behind his glove, noticing the glare both Star and Sun sent in the direction of Kid Flash. In turn, Aqualad glared at Robin for laughing at the wrong time, making Robin tense up slightly, it also became his turn. "So, I can't talk about a lot of stuff, because I am actually supposed to keep things like my identity secret. So, I'll go with getting to form the team, and getting to spend time with other young heroes."

Star's mouth twitched as if he were thinking about something, yet he couldn't quite place what was bothering the other hero. Sun sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Same here. Certain things we can't go into. I really though do enjoy working with Shiru…"

"Silver Star!" Kid Flashed piped up. "So much easier!"

"Shirubatsu. I enjoy working with my partner." Sun still held onto the front of Star's uniform and turned his head to look at said partner. "You? Still thrilled about the stealth run down a wall with a ninety-degree drop at thirty feet?"

Star nodded his head. Robin frowned, noticing that Sun answered for Star, rather defeating the purpose. The next thing he knew, Star's feet swung up, and he took off, Sun letting go of his partner so he could take off. Chances are Star saw the conversation was over, and he thus could take off.

Robin – he wasn't sure how things would turn out. Unlike the Titans, things weren't clicking as fast as he would have liked, but on the other hand, it didn't seem like Star would be easy to bond with.


End file.
